


Disappearing Act

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Logan and Virgil are about to attempt a powerful spell...too powerful for mages of their caliber, but Logan insists that they have no choice.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole backlog of ficlets and prompt fills that I'm importing from my tumblr, @ironwoman359 to this series and the Canonverse Ficlets series. Hope you enjoy!

“Lo…I’m still not sure this is a good idea,” Virgil cautioned as Logan lay the groundworks for the spell he was about to try. 

“That’s what you always say, Virgil,” Logan countered as he finished off the last of the runes. 

“Ok, true, but this time–” 

“You know full well this could be our only chance, Virgil,” Logan interrupted. “I know there are risks, but everything has perfectly aligned. We won’t get another chance to cast this spell until it’s far too late. This _has_ to be done, and it has to be done **_now_**.” 

“I _know,_ I know,” Virgil groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I just…” he looked up at Logan, his eyes dampening. “I wish that…that _you_ weren’t the one who had to do it.” 

Logan’s eyes softened, and he pulled Virgil close into a sweet, gentle kiss. 

“I know, love,” he whispered, cupping Virgil’s face in his palms. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

Virgil’s lips quirked up in a half smile. 

“You better,” he said, placing his palms over Logan’s. “Cause if you end up dead because of this, I’m gonna kill you.” 

Logan laughed, and Virgil tried to smile back, each of them pretending for the other’s sake that they weren’t scared. 

“Stand back,” Logan warned, pushing Virgil gently out of his magic circle. “And remember, don’t disturb the barrier once I’ve started, or the spell will revert and we won’t get another chance to cast it.” Virgil complied, and as soon as he was clear of the spell’s effects, Logan closed his eyes and began to chant. 

Virgil chewed his thumbnail as icy blue streams of light snaked out of Logan’s palms, enveloping him as the spell began to take its effect. Logan would be fine, he was one of the best spellcasters Virgil had ever seen, and he had excellent control of his magic, he’d be _fine,_ he’d be find he’d be fine he’d be fine-

Something in the air shifted, and Virgil snapped his head up. The light surrounding Logan was brighter now, and pulsing at odd intervals, as though whatever energy Logan was channeling was pushing back against him. Virgil started forward, lightning crackling at his fingertips on instinct, but then Logan’s words rang in his ears. 

_“Don’t disturb the barrier once I’ve started, or the spell will revert and we won’t get another chance.”_

Virgil could barely see against the light, but he grit his teeth and squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of Logan behind the barrier. He could just make out the mage’s silhouette, arms raised and brow furrowed in concentration. 

_Maybe he would be alright…_

Then the light flashed a brilliant white and Logan cried out in pain. 

“LOGAN!” Virgil shouted, rushing forward. He summoned a bolt of lightning–spell be damned, he had to get Logan out of there!– and hurled it at the barrier.

The barrier, though, was having none of that, and Virgil’s lightning bolt ricocheted off like it was a rubber ball against the wall. Virgil dove out of the way as his own attack barely missed him, striking the pillar he’d been standing in front of moments before. The pillar was much more willing to yield upon contact with supernatural forces of lightning, and promptly began to crumble. 

_Logan!_ Virgil thought frantically as the pavilion began collapsing around them. 

He rushed forward, in the back of his mind hearing his old professor’s voice in his head telling him to never, _ever_ enter another mage’s magical barrier while they were in the middle of casting a spell, lest both the caster and interruptor face potentially catastrophic consequences. But whatever consequences may come, Virgil would take tenfold over what could happen if this spell got out of control, and he threw everything he’d ever learned about magical safety out the window and slammed his body into Logan’s spell circle. 

Virgil wasn’t quite sure exactly what happened next, all he knew was that there was a blinding flash of light, then he was flying through the air, then he was suddenly _not_ in the air any longer. He groaned, and pushed himself up, coughing as the dust floating in the air filled his lungs. The pavilion had completely collapsed, and Virgil was lying on the ground just beyond the perimeter. 

“Lo-logan?” he coughed, wincing as a drumbeat pounded in his temples. “Logan?” he called again. 

No response. 

Virgil scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards the center of what was left of the pavilion. The remains of Logan’s runes were burnt into the ground, the smell of smoke mixing with the clouds of dust that were settling around him. Virgil turned around in frantic circles, scanning the whole area desperately. 

_“LOGAN!”_ he screamed, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision, but it was no use. 

Logan had completely vanished. 


End file.
